I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully
by brithegLeek
Summary: Emma goes to Regionals. First story ever! Please review.


_"Restless hearts, sleep alone tonight... Loving a music man ain't always what it's supposed to be…"_

Music Man. Will was her music man at a point in her life. Somehow these lyrics hit Emma much harder than she would've liked. Emma sat in the audience watching Finn and Rachel sing. It was almost as if they were pouring their hearts out to each other…

Emma didn't tell anyone that she would be attending Regionals. No one needed to know. She hadn't even told Carl. Hearing Rachel and Finn belt out this song made her tear up. It made her think of nothing but Will, which was odd because she was _with_ Carl. Yes, she was _with_ Carl…

_"I'm Forever Yours, Faithfully"_

This. This song. These simple lyrics. Will… NO. _It should be Carl_, Emma thought, _the man who didn't break your heart into a million little pieces. Not Will, the one who took your heart then fed it to the sharks. Get Will out of your head Emma. He doesn't love you or need you. And you don't need him!_

Emma began to wonder if Will picked this song for someone... It couldn't be for her...Well, of course he chose the song, but was there a special meaning behind it? _Stop thinking of him! You have Carl now, sweet Carl. Sweet, loving Carl. Oh, but Will... _UGH. It was no use. None whatsoever.

She continued to ask herself questions, but she was brought back to reality by the loud applause that Finn and Rachel were getting. The next song began and this time it was the entire Glee Club on stage.

_Oh good. I hope the song doesn't remind me of him…_

_"Anyway you want it, that's the way you need it, anyway you want it."_

_Oh this isn't that bad._

_"Cuz he's lovin', he's touchin', he's squeezin' another."_

_Crap, Will_. She was almost done forgetting about the whole Shelby and April situation. Ah, who was she kidding? She would NEVER forget it. She still can't understand why he would swap saliva with a woman like Shelby Corcoran or sleep with a drunk like April Rhodes! This whole situation between all of them was crazy! She gave her heart to Will and he destroyed it. Completely destroyed it. And for what?

It was times like these when she wished she had all the answers. There was no use getting over Will because he would always be a part of her life. Always. She wished they could have been more but that ship has sailed. And sunk. He lost her trust and love (some of it) when Sue told her everything. Sue. Of all people. What made Emma even madder was the fact that Will hadn't told her the truth. It wouldn't have helped anything, but she still would have liked to be given the heartbreaking news by Will himself.

For weeks Emma wondered if there was something wrong with her, aside from her mysophobia. _Did he do what he did because I was a virgin? Maybe he wasn't comfortable being with a virgin? Was I a bad kisser? Was Shelby a better one? _She could go on and on with questions, but they never seemed to help her. All of these thoughts made her feel worse than she already did. Which was pretty bad.

Then Carl came into the picture. He made her happy. He was nice, sweet, confident and the best part about him was that he didn't have a crazy ex-wife who faked her pregnancy! She also loved how he smelt of cleaning products. That smell always put her at ease since the accident at the dairy farm. It made her forget about the other smell… Plus, Carl had a stable job and not to mention a very good salary. She knew that being with him would guarantee her a stable life. All she needed was to feel loved and have a nice house. Was that too much to ask? She thought not.

But the one thing that she yearned for, Carl couldn't offer her. She wanted Will. She always had and she always would. No matter what happened in the future, she would always want him to hold her and kiss her spontaneously. After that first kiss in the hallway, she would always want more kissing from Will. To feel his arms around her… To feel his hands running through her hair… Could you really blame her? After all that man put her through, and she still couldn't get enough of him.

Obviously neither could Shelby or April... _Stop thinking about them, Emma! You have more self-respect than that! Just pay attention to the kids singing..._ _They are the reason that you are there in the first place... Right?_

Most of the crowd was on their feet, clapping to the song. Emma couldn't have been more proud of the kids. They looked so happy singing and dancing. She somehow knew that if they didn't win, they would continue to do what they loved. They always did…

Emma had sat in front of the stage, but more of in the middle. She didn't want to sit in the very front and take the risk of having Will seeing her. She really didn't want to deal with him. Ever since she told him of her and Carl, he would just pass by her office and wave with those puppy dog eyes of his. It killed her to see him hurt like this but he did hurt her first. It was only a matter of time before he would feel the same pain that Emma had been feeling for the last few weeks. Only a matter of time…

_"Dadadadadadadada... Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world. She took the midnight train goin' anywhere"_

Emma's heart had stopped. She loved this song so much. She couldn't believe that the kids were singing it! There is no way that they can't win with this song! It was _impossible!_

_"Don't Stop Believin', hold on to that feelin'."_

Somewhere in her heart, Emma knew that she would never be fully over Will. She had loved him from the moment they met at McKinley. He was her best friend and he was always there for her whenever she had a problem (which, admittedly, was often). She had always returned the favor back to him. They were each other's rocks; when things got rough, they would always go to each other. She just wished that things were easy again, like they used to be... Who was she kidding? Things would _never_ be the way they used to be.

She wished that he had never made out with Shelby or slept with April Rhodes, but he could never change what had happened. What's done is done. There is no going back. But maybe, just maybe, if Will hadn't of done those things – hadn't betrayed her trust - , they might still have been together. They still could have gotten their chance. Their happily ever after. Their fairy tale ending…

The song had ended with a BAM! and the crowd was going wild! The look on the Glee Clubs faces made Emma's heart ache. She could never have been more proud of them. They all sang their very best, and she was certain that they would go back home champions. Her heart almost burst out of her chest like a firecracker when she saw Will's head pop out from behind the curtain. She wanted nothing more than to be standing behind the curtain, cheering them on with Will at her side. Emma decided at that moment that she would go backstage and tell New Directions how wonderful they were on stage. As soon as they walked off the stage, Emma got up quickly and she noticed that right as she got up, a very familiar looking woman dressed in yellow did as well. That woman hadn't noticed Emma but decided to go in the same direction that Emma had planned on going. Backstage.

Emma left the auditorium and proceeded to head in the direction of the backstage. She reached in her purse to grab her hand sanitizer and Emma, being her clumsy self, suddenly dropped some of the contents of her purse. She immediately bent down to retrieve everything and didn't notice how the lady in yellow was basically jogging to the backstage area ahead of her. Emma, with a confused look on her face, continued to get up and followed the lady. She stayed far behind the lady because her gut feeling was telling her that it was best.

She turned the corner but then jumped back when she saw the lady in yellow talking to Quinn Fabray. _What would she want with Quinn Fabray? _She decided that it would be best if she stayed hidden, and began to listen to their conversation. She felt guilty about eavesdropping, but…

_"I left your father." Father? She's Quinn's mother! That would explain the resemblance... why isn't Quinn saying anything?_

_"I want you to come home with me. I can turn the guest room into a nursery. Oh sweetie, say something." _Emma's mouth almost dropped to the floor. _How could this woman come back all of a sudden and beg her pregnant daughter to move back in with her after her and her husband kicked her out! The nerve of this woman! Wait, why isn't Quinn saying anything?_ Emma wanted to know if Quinn would accept her mother's offer…take her back.

_"My water just broke." Oh crap_, thought Emma. Mrs. Fabray just stood there speechless. Finally it was Quinn who broke the silence and told her mother that she needed to go to the hospital NOW! The rest of the Glee Club was still in the little dressing room area and Mrs. Fabray broke their excitement and laughter. _"Quinn's water just broke! I'm taking her to the hospital now!"_

_"Oh my god. Are you sure?" _gasped Puck.

_"I think I would be the one to know since there is fluid dripping down my friggin' leg!" _screamed Quinn. Everyone then started to panic.

It was then that she heard his calm, soothing voice. _"Alright, everybody needs to just calm down. Rachel, you stay here and fill us in on everything that's happening. Everyone else, follow me. We're taking Quinn to the hospital before she gives birth here! Got it?"_ Everyone nodded and followed him out the door. Emma, still hidden from everybody, decided not to tell the group anything. This wasn't the time. They were all in a rush and she didn't want to distract Quinn from getting to the hospital. When she saw Will take control like that, she thought it was kind of...hot…and sexy. She felt so dirty thinking of those words, but she felt that it was the most appropriate word for him. _"Sexy…" _she accidentally whispered aloud.

In a way, Emma was kind of glad that Quinn had gone into labor at that time. She thought of her labor as some sort of sign to stop her from seeing Will. She felt relieved that she didn't have to see him in front of all the kids. If she was going to see him, she thought that it would be best if it was just the two of them. They certainly didn't need an audience. She still felt guilty about yelling at him in the teacher's lounge that one time though…

She wanted nothing more than to run into his waiting arms and kiss him for the rest of her life. Their lives… But it was a little more complicated than that. She was with Carl now. She wanted to be with Carl, didn't she?

She knew deep down inside her, that she would always be linked to Will.

She would never let go of that feeling she got when he touched her, kissed her or even just spoke to her.

He would always be her Will.

She would always be his Emma, faithfully.

* * *

Follow me on twitter: brithegLeek bri / the / gLeek

Hope you enjoyed! This was my first story ever!

Feedback please? Oh and special thanks to QueenOfTheButterflies for editing and putting up with _**my crazy**_(:


End file.
